Lost in the Storm
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Sequel to The Sparrow and the Storm! She couldn't love him. She wouldn't allow herself to love him. To love Captain Jack Sparrow would be the death of her. Eventual JackxOC. Dead Man's Chest with an additional character. I suck at summaries! I don't own POTC, only my OC and her plot. #2 of Jack/Ginny series!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, I didn't expect so many people to start reading as soon as The Sparrow and the Storm was finished! Sorry about the last chapter being posted and all, that was my old story, and I was having technical difficulties. Sorry about that! Anyway, here is chapter 1, hope you guys like it! (it'll probably make a tad bit more sense than the last one, lol). **

**_A Wedding, Never to Be _**

The rain fell in thick sheets, dousing everything in its wake. It plinked against the fine teacups and soaked the sheets of music. Black ink smudged on the sheets like wet kohl. A bride knelt on the cobblestone walkway.

Ginny knelt not too far behind Elizabeth, who hadn't moved for the past several minutes. Where was Will? There had to be something wrong. Will wouldn't jilt Elizabeth! He loved her. And he was too nice for that. Ginny tensed, feeling someone watching her. Someone with cold, hateful eyes. Someone she knew. She looked over her shoulder, a strand of wet hair flipping over her face. She stood slowly, numb with shock. "Elizabeth," she breathed. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth had heard her or not.

Apparently Elizabeth had. "Will!" Elizabeth cried. She ran toward the covered area, towards her shackled fiancée. Ginny walked toward the pavilion more slowly, glaring with utter hatred at the short man before her. His cold blue eyes met hers, but he showed no sign of recognition. Ginny approached Will and Elizabeth.

"Stand down your men at once! Do you hear me?" demanded Governor Swann.

The man turned, taking off his cape. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

Ginny clenched her teeth to keep from spitting in the newcomer's face. "Cutler Beckett?" exclaimed Governor Swann.

"It's lord now, actually." said Beckett coolly.

"Well, lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." replied Governor Swann, his voice trembling with anger.

"In fact I do," replied Beckett. "Mr. Mercer?" A grim-looking man approached Beckett with some papers. Beckett lifted one up to hand to Governor Swann. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Governor Swann looked at it with confusion. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." he said.

"Oh is it? My mistake, that's annoying. Arrest her." said Beckett.

"On what charges?" gasped Elizabeth as she was grabbed and manacled. Will struggled against the guards holding him.

"No!" he yelled.

"And someone arrest Miss Stormmare as well," said Beckett, eyeing Ginny. She didn't fight. She calmly held out her wrists as someone shackled them. Beckett held up another warrant for all to see. "And I have another warrant for a Mr. James Norrington! Is he present?" he called.

"What are the charges?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Commodore Norrington resigned from his commission some months ago." said Governor Swann.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." said Beckett quietly.

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions not answered-," began Will vehemently.

"We are under jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." snapped Elizabeth.

"The charge is," said Governor Swann, reading from one of the arrest warrants. "Conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown, and condemned to death. For which the p-p…" Governor Swann trailed off, looking horrified.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," said Beckett monotonously. Will, Elizabeth and Ginny glanced at each other. Beckett stepped forward. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain!" snapped Ginny, Will and Elizabeth in unison.

Will and Elizabeth looked at Ginny, who glared straight at Beckett. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Ginny seethed.

Beckett stared at her calmly. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he drawled. "Yes, I thought _you_ might." he said, eyeing her with a mixture of amusement and knowing. Ginny clenched her teeth and fists. _I hate you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Empty Rum Bottles and Terrible Beasties _**

_No. No. Nope. That won't work, either. No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Maybe… Nope. Never mind. Well, technically, I've not been captain for thirteen years, so it might not be coming… I might have to convince Jones of that, first… And why won't this damn thing work?! _

Jack shook his compass angrily, muttering to himself. The needle kept pointing to the same direction. Towards Port Royal. Sure, it changed direction every now and then. For the past few months, it hadn't pointed toward that place. Toward her. But, when he had realized that his debt with Jones was coming to a close, it had started pointing toward her again. Why? He didn't know. He didn't love her. She was a friend, sure. But how good of a friend was she? So why did he want to go back? Why did he want to see her again? "Bloody hell," he muttered. He reached forward and grabbed his bottle of rum. He attempted to take a sip, but nothing came. He stared at the bottle in disbelief. He tipped it completely upside down. He watched the last two drops of rum dribbled out. He grimaced at it. "Why is the rum _always_ gone?" he grumbled. He stood up and stumbled drunkenly. "Oh," he said, putting on his hat. "That's why," He grabbed a lantern and descended below deck. He paused when he reached the crew's quarters, where most of them were asleep and snoring thunderously. "As you were, gents." he said. He continued descending until he was in the main cargo hold of his ship. He looked around, grimacing at barnacles and other critters that had made their home in the wet belly of his ship. He grabbed the neck of a barnacle-encrusted bottle of rum and opened it. Nothing but sand poured out.

"Time's run out, Jack." said a voice.

Jack jumped and dropped the bottle. It shattered at his feet, but Jack didn't care. He lifted the lantern by his face, approaching the dark figure in the corner. "Bootstrap?" Jack whispered. "Bill Turner?" The light of his lantern fell upon Bootstrap.

"You look good, Jack." said Bootstrap, water dribbling from his mouth. Jack made a face, resisting the urge to say '_you don't_'. Slimy little sea creatures crawled over Bootstrap's face. His skin was puffy and bloated, as if he had spent a lot of time underwater. Dead. A starfish was suckling the side of his face. His hair hung in soaked strings.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked, looking around.

"No." replied Bootstrap hoarsely, shaking his head.

Jack grimaced. "Thought not. If it were, there'd be rum." Jack said, looking for a place to sit. Bootstrap extended an arm, holding a crusty bottle of rum. Jack raised his eyebrows. _You're not doing a good job of convincing me that this is not, in fact, a dream… _Jack attempted to take the bottle, but it didn't budge. Jack cringed inwardly as he wrenched the bottle from Bootstrap's hand with a disgusting crack.

"You got the _Pearl_ back, I see?" said Bootstrap casually, as if he did this sort of thing every day of his life.

Jack decided it best to let his old friend know of the outcome of his eunuch son. After all, what were friends for? "I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_, by the way. Your son." Jack blew on the opening of the bottle, hoping to get rid of any disgusting leftover critters and dirt on the bottle.

"William?" said Bootstrap, his eyes taking on a dazed look. "He ended up pirate after all."

Jack swallowed the mouthful of rum he'd just taken. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me," said Bootstrap seriously. Jack froze, not wanting to hear the rest. "Davy Jones."

"Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?" said Jack, trying his best to sound casual.

"I chose it," said Bill Turner sharply. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack," he continued. A small crab escaped from somewhere within Bootstrap's clothing and scurried away. Bootstrap slammed his hand down on it, catching it. He lifted it, eyeing it as he spoke. "I stood up for ye. Everything went wrong after that," said Bootstrap, eating the creature. Jack stuck out his tongue and grimaced in revulsion. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crashing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack," continued Bill. Jack frowned. He looked away from his old comrade. "I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Jack handed Bill his rum. Jack turned to walk away, not wanting to talk about death and terrible fates any longer. _Speaking of escaping fates, how can I escape mine? _"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

Bill appeared in front of Jack suddenly, causing Jack to freeze in surprise. "You made a deal with him, Jack. He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been captain."

"Technically, I-," Jack began, beginning to feel panicked.

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me, apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship." said Bootstrap.

Jack backed away frantically. "Yes, but the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ already has a captain, so there's really-!"

"Then it's the Locker for you!" growled Bootstrap, cutting Jack off again. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it!"

Hot flashes of panic whipped over Jack, making it hard for him to breathe. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack said, grinning nervously.

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up," said Bill, grabbing Jack's hand. Bill made a mark on Jack's palm. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man who bears the Black Spot."

Jack tentatively held up his hand and unclenched his fist. He gaped at the sickening obsidian mark of decaying flesh on his palm. He looked up to see that Bill Turner had disappeared. He needed to get the hell out of here. Now. Land was about to become his best friend.

**...**

**I apologize for the last chapter mishap again! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Confrontation _**

"I hope Will is all right," said Elizabeth wistfully. Ginny sighed.

"I think he is. Beckett isn't going to hurt him. He's too much of a coward." she said.

"You know him, don't you? Beckett," said Elizabeth. Ginny clenched her teeth and didn't answer. "You recognized him when he arrested us. Ginny, don't deny it."

Ginny inhaled sharply. "Yes, I know him. But that was a long time ago. And it doesn't matter. He's a coward. My guess is he's reading Will his execution plan for us." Elizabeth nodded. Her eyes welled with tears. Ginny didn't notice until she heard Elizabeth sniffle. Ginny looked up sharply and sighed. She scooched closer to her sister. "Lizzie, it's all right," Ginny murmured.

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth, wiping her eyes. "I just… Is this some sort of sign? That Will and I aren't meant to be?"

Ginny scowled. "No," she muttered. "It's not a sign, Lizzie. I don't believe in fate, I believe in persistence. 'Meant to be' has nothing to do with it, Elizabeth. It's just you and Will, pushing through."

"But… But why has this happened? Why us?" cried Elizabeth.

Ginny gripped Elizabeth's hand. "It happened because we broke the law. We helped a wanted pirate escape. But we will get out of this. Trust me. You and Will are going to get married. I'll make sure of it."

Elizabeth looked at Ginny tearfully. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny's lips twitch with a tiny smile. "Don't mention it." _Beckett's here because of me. Somehow, I figured out my name… Somehow, he knew who I was. He knew who Jack was, and he connected the dots. And now, we're all paying the price. _

Ginny's head snapped up as the prison door opened. Will descended the steps and rushed to the cell door. Elizabeth crawled forward as Governor Swann confronted the guard. Ginny was proud of her father. She leaned with her back against the cell door. "Jack's compass? What would Beckett want with that?" demanded Elizabeth. Ginny turned her head, listening to the couple.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped." said Will, with a slight smile. Ginny's stomach clenched.

"No. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." said Governor Swann.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?" Will challenged.

"Just because you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" replied Governor Swann. He turned, whistling for the dog.

"I have faith in you," said Elizabeth gently.

"Both of you," Ginny added.

"Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching until I find him. And then I intend to return here, to marry you." Will replied. Ginny turned her head away to give the couple some privacy.

"Properly?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me." replied Will.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already. I'll wait for you." said Elizabeth. Ginny mimicked vomiting.

Will and Elizabeth glared at her. Ginny grinned cheekily. Will turned back to Elizabeth, rolling his eyes at Ginny. "Keep a weather eye on our horizon." With that, Will pulled away from his lovely bride-to-be and left.

_They can't pay the price for my mistakes. Even if Jack does agree to come to Port Royal, what price will he pay? Will he grant us freedom with his life? Or will he exchange his freedom for ours? And what if Will fails? I can't let Elizabeth and Will hang for the past I have with Beckett. There has to be some other way… _

…

_He stood on a pile of ash and bones, watching as the last few flakes of ash swirled around like gray and black snow. He walked away from the ruins and headed toward three silhouettes in the distance. He finally came upon three graves, marked with crosses made of sticks. _

_"__This is your fault." said a female voice behind him. He turned to see a little girl. Her pale blue dress was covered in dirt, blood and rips. Her golden hair was braided to one side. Most of her hair was falling from the braid in lovely golden wisps. _

_He stared at her, confused. He didn't know this girl. "Who are you?" _

_The girl's deep blue eyes widened and filled with tears. "You… You don't remember?" _

_"__No." he replied. _

_The tears in the girl's eyes spilled over and poured down her cheeks. "You did this. You promised you'd come back for me!" _

_He laughed, and he was surprised by how heartless he sounded. "Sweetheart, I return for no one." _

_The girl looked deeply hurt. "Then these deaths are on you! And my blood is on your hands." she snarled. _

_He looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood. He looked back at the girl, horrified. "What are you talking about? I don't know you!" he cried. The girl started bleeding from her chest. _

_She choked on her own blood. She dropped to the ground. "You… You did this…" she whispered, her eyes bright with hatred. _

_He knelt beside her. "No, please… I don't know you… I'm so confused! Help me…" The girl said nothing. Her eyes took on a glazed look, and she stared at nothing. She was dead. _

_He stood up abruptly, staring at the girl's body in horror. "Jack Sparra…" said a cold, familiar voice behind him. Icy dread trickled into his stomach. He turned around. Davy Jones stood there, grinning cruelly. "You have a debt to pay-uh." _

Jack sat up, gasping for breath. He kicked his legs over the side of his belt and put his face in his hands, panting heavily. "Fuck." he whispered.

…

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as Governor Swann believes." said Beckett.

Ginny stepped out of the shadows, concealing the pistol behind her back. "Then what is?" she questioned.

Beckett turned. Ginny fought the urge to spit in his ugly face. "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm." Beckett said smoothly. _How very insightful of you. _

Ginny lifted her chin haughtily. She approached Beckett, step by step. "I expect then, that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate." she said, her voice as cool as her gaze.

"I'm listening," said Beckett. Ginny withdrew her pistol and pointed it at Beckett's face. "I'm listening _intently_." Beckett corrected himself. Ginny withdrew the Letters of Marque from behind her back.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king." she said.

"Yes, and they are not valid until they bear my signature and my seal." agreed Beckett through gritted teeth. Ginny walked toward the desk, leading Beckett.

"Or else I would not still be here," Ginny snapped. "You sent Will to get you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Do explain." said Beckett, his voice stiff.

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta. I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know." said Ginny.

"Ah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you wish to save me from an evil fate," said Beckett with realization.

Ginny snorted. "Hardly."

"But you mustn't worry," Beckett continued as if Ginny hadn't spoken. Beckett turned away, walking toward the in-progress map on his wall. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you might want to enhance your offer." Beckett finished, turning to face Ginny.

Ginny shoved the barrel of the pistol under Beckett's chin and forced him toward the desk one more. "Consider it into your calculations that you robbed me of my innocence." she said, shoving the Letters into Beckett's hands.

"So I did," he admitted, signing the Letters. "A childhood interrupted… Or fate intervenes? You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." Beckett sealed the Letters and held them out for Ginny.

"These aren't meant for Jack!" she hissed, trying to snatch the Letters away.

"Oh really?" scoffed Beckett. "Then to ensure the Turners' freedom, then? You still owe me your life, Miss Stormmare. And I still want that compass. Get it for me, and your debt is paid. Consider that into your calculations."

Ginny snatched the Letters away and scurried out of the room. She hurried to the prison, where Elizabeth was sitting in her cell, looking deeply agitated. Elizabeth stood upon seeing Ginny. "Ginny, how'd you get out? And why didn't you wake me?" Elizabeth demanded in a hiss.

"There's no time to explain. Your father's going to try and smuggle you out. Don't go to England. Get to Tortuga. I'll find you there. Take these, keep them safe." Ginny whispered, shoving the Letters through the bars.

"What? Why? Why can't I go with you?" asked Elizabeth.

"It isn't safe. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." said Ginny.

Elizabeth pouted. "Will and you decided this, didn't you?"

Ginny cringed. "Some of it. He doesn't want you in danger. That's why we're meeting in Tortuga. It's the rendezvous. If we all break out of prison together, it'll be easier to catch us. That's why we're splitting up. I'll see you soon."

Ginny turned without saying goodbye and hurried out of the prison. She needed to smuggle aboard a ship, and fast.

**...**

**las131984: Sorry I didn't reply to your review last chapter! I forgot :( Anyway, I'm glad you're excited!**

**POTC misty potter temple: Yeah, poor Jack. And he's not even sure he wants Ginny, either lol**

**I will be posting a new chapter every 3-5 days, so keep a weather eye and please review! I tend to post chapters sooner if I get a review. :) Thanks, and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chief or Captain? _**

Ginny frowned, eyeing the _Black_ _Pearl_ beached on dark sand. She had followed the rumors, the whispers of Jack Sparrow, his infamous ship and the whereabouts of Will Turner. They all lead to an island, where a ship with black sails was aground. Ginny had sought passage aboard a ship, paid the captain handsomely with his life and had headed for the mysterious island.

She approached the ship, running her hand along the hull. "Jack? Jack Sparrow? Will?" she called. No answer. There was no one here. Ginny frowned. Where was everybody? She jumped at the sound of drumbeats. She looked around wildly for the source. Her eyes landed on the mountains. She sighed. _Guess it's time for a hike… _

After a long time of hiking and trekking through the jungle, Ginny found some trails. She followed all the ones that led upward, toward the steady beat of the drums. She crouched and crept through the underbrush. She could see a whole tribe of half-naked people dancing about and chanting. Ginny's eyes scanned the crowd. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a familiar, if painted, face.

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting in a throne of sorts, decorated with an assortment of frightening ornaments that looked suspiciously familiar to human body parts. Ginny stared at Jack with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. What in the blue hell was Jack doing here? And why was his face painted? And why was he acting like Chief Jack Sparrow and not Captain Jack Sparrow? Ginny gasped, noticing a new familiar face, hanging upside down, slack with unconsciousness: Will.

…

Jack opened his eyes. His captors had caught another person. Had his crew escaped? Jack narrowed his eyes in disbelief at the sight of Will Turner. Meanwhile, the whelp was coming round. Will's face split into a relieved, stupid grin. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" said Will. Jack's eyes flit around frantically, observing the reactions of the Pelegostas cannibals. _Shut up, Will. Shut up. You'll get us all killed! _"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you," Will said. Jack got up and walked toward Will, ignoring him. Jack observed Will, pretending he didn't recognize the whelp. "Jack? It's me, Will Turner!"

_I didn't forget you, twit. I'm trying to save our asses. _Jack turned to a Pelegosta. "_Who is this?_" Jack asked in Pelegostan.

"_An intruder. A gift for our god._" said the Pelegosta, stomping his staff.

"Tell them to let me down!" said Will.

Jack got closer to examine Will, still ignoring the whelp. "_This is but a boy. He's not good enough for me! He's a eunuch. His manhood was snipped._" Jack said, making a disgusted face. Jack turned away.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need. The girls are in danger. We were arrested for helping you. They face the gallows!" said Will desperately.

Jack stopped in his tracks. _That's not my problem… Shit, yes it is. It's my fault. And I can't let Ginny… If she dies for me… I can't let my only friend die because of me. _Jack turned around once more. "_I don't want this as my sacrifice. Put him with the others. To the bone cages!_" Jack said in Pelegostan. The tribe shouted their agreement and began chanting. Jack leaned in inconspicuously to Will. "Save me." Jack whispered to Will.

"Jack? What did you tell them? What about Ginny and Elizabeth? JACK!" bellowed Will as he was led away.

Jack took his seat at the throne once more, a smirk toying at his lips. As much as it pained him to admit it, Will was smart. The whelp would come up with a plan. For now, Jack had to play chief as best as possible.

…

Ginny watched as Will was led away and Jack swaggered back to his throne of bones. She pursed her lips and thought quickly. She decided to follow Will. She crept behind Will, ducking behind trees and bushes and boulders. She paused before crossing yet another bridge. She looked down, peering at the dizzyingly deep cavern below. Suspended above the chasm were two spherical cages, where Jack Sparrow's crew was trapped. Ginny watched as one of the cages was brought up and Will was forced inside. The islanders carefully lowered the cage back down, letting it swing slightly back and forth with the captives yelping inside. Ginny looked up, seeing the islanders walking towards her, she climbed into the nearest tree. She watched the natives walk away, chatting in their language. Ginny scowled. She needed to help Will and the crew first. It seemed Jack was fine, and apparently, he didn't remember nor care about Will, Elizabeth and herself.

She began to cross the bridge, for the patrollers were nowhere in sight. She stopped in her tracks when her theory was proved wrong. A native was trudging toward her. He was enormous. He spotted Ginny and charged toward her, rattling the bridge violently. Ginny sighed and ran toward the large native. When she got close enough, she doubled over. She flung the native over her, and then she took off across the bridge. She sprinted through the tall grass and toward another bridge. She halted suddenly, seeing two natives guarding the exit of the bridge. Ginny bit her bottom lip and turned. The fat native from earlier was a mere ten feet behind her. Ginny blanched. She was trapped.

The fat native withdrew a large club and swung it at Ginny's head. Ginny, being the more nimble and agile one, ducked and drew her sword. She slashed at the native's ankles. He danced away in pain. Ginny straightened. She lunged, but the native jumped away, rocking the bridge pugnaciously. Ginny gripped the side to keep from toppling off the bridge and to her death. She backed away, the club narrowly missing her face. Ginny raised her sword to block the native's next hit. She twisted her blade round the native's club, locking his fighting arm in place. Ginny used her free arm to punch the native. He stumbled back, disoriented. She jumped back, avoiding another blow from the fat native. She kicked him in the gut and shoved him back. She wasn't strong enough to send him very far, though. He came charging back. Ginny blocked his high attack, elbowed him in the chest and then hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword. He fell, unconscious. Ginny turned, pleased with herself. She stopped, her smirk fading. The native guards were sawing away at the ropes, her only exit. Ginny gripped the rope railing tightly. The side where the guards stood fell away. Ginny felt her stomach jump into her throat as she swing with the bridge. She oscillated right into the cavern wall. She slammed against the stone, and the impact caused her to lose her grip on the rope. She plummeted down, hitting ledges and boulders the whole way. She tumbled into underbrush, yelping as she fell. Finally, she landed in soft grass. Her fall was complete. She laid there, regaining her ability to move… Her vision blurred, and then everything went black.

Ginny jerked awake. She sat up, her head rushing. She groaned. She got to her feet and trudged around, looking around the jungle. She looked up, seeing an assortment of bridges crisscrossing the whole way up the chasm walls. She headed straight, hoping that somehow she'd find her way out of the jungle. She heard screaming and looked up. She backed away as a person fell toward her. They landed with a thud on the ground. A pole landed next to their face and fruit rained down around them. Ginny frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Jack?" she questioned. Jack groaned and sat up. He looked at Ginny with wide, bewildered eyes.

"Ginny?" he said, dumbfounded.

Ginny grinned. "Long time, no see." she greeted, extending a hand to help Jack to his feet.

Jack didn't take her hand, he merely looked at her. "Why do you have twigs in your hair?"

Ginny scowled at Jack. "Why do you have eyes painted on your face?" she countered.

Jack's face broke out into a grin. "Touché," he said, taking her hand. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a chief?" replied Ginny.

"I'd prefer to be chief when the situation doesn't require me being flayed alive and eaten." Jack said.

Ginny nodded. "Captain suits you better than chief."

Jack grinned. "So, what's the story?"

Ginny paled, seeing the whole tribe of islanders behind Jack. "Er, Jack? Perhaps another time…" she said, indicating to the impending threat. Jack turned.

"Ah," he said. He turned to Ginny. "Time to go!" he said. Jack and Ginny took off, the tribe close behind.

**...**

**POTC misty potter temple: Here ya go! **

**Thanks for reading and supporting! Please review, they save me from the torture of writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Destiny's Touch _**

Jack climbed aboard his ship, extremely agitated and drenched in seawater. His ship was pulling away from the shore. Gibbs approached Jack, looking frantic. "Jack! Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested.

_Brilliant plan, Gibbs. Only one problem: There seems to be a bloody sea monster after me! Oh wait, you don't know that. Or do you? _"Yes to the first and yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replied, walking. Pintel placed Jack's dry coat over his shoulders.

"Er, that seems to be a bit contradictory, Captain." said Gibbs.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey, I want to shoot something." Jack seethed. He readied his pistol as Gibbs took his leave.

"Jack." said Will.

Jack looked from the monkey to Will. "Ah?"

"Elizabeth and Ginny are in danger." said Will.

_Wrong. Elizabeth is in danger and Ginny is here, with us. Will had no idea? That's very sneaky of Ginny. How'd she manage this? I'd love to hear her escape story. Oh William, shut up, we'll save your bloody wench. But I need to call beastie off the hunt first. Then, we shall go on rescue mission number two. _"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on them? Perhaps locking Elizabeth up somewhere?" Jack suggested, approaching the helm.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!" said Will. Jack could sense the anger rising within Will.

_I know that. And it'll work out eventually. But I can't trust you fully, William. So just bear with me, you whelp. _"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said coolly.

Jack heard the distinct scrape of metal upon metal as a sword was drawn. Jack looked to see Will pointing a sword at him. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said, a mad gleam in his eyes.

"And Ginny's?" Jack prompted. A flicker of guilt passed through Will's eyes. Jack stared at Will fiercely. Jack pushed the blade away with a calculating scowl. "Mr. Gibbs?" Jack called, not waiting for Will to answer.

"Aye, Cap'n?" said Gibbs.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said vaguely.

"By need do you mean trifling? A fleeting need? As in say, a passing fancy?" said Gibbs nervously.

"No," Jack replied shortly with a frown. "A resolute and unyielding need."

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." butted in Will.

Jack sighed with impatience. _Why in the hell would I do that, William? _"William, I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." Jack said, unfolding the unspectacular cloth, except for the illustration of the key.

"You want me to find this?" said Will, skepticism clear in his tone.

"No, you want you to find this, because the finding of this finds you finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly-belle ol' what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack replied mysteriously.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will translated.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" said Jack.

"Not much," Will admitted.

"Yeah," Jack replied shortly. "It's going to save Elizabeth," Jack looked to see Ginny approaching. He grinned and looked at Will accusingly. "And you need not worry about Ginny's freedom, because she's already here."

Will looked around, making a stupid, confused face. "Ginny?" he gasped, seeing her.

Ginny's lips twisted into a smirk. She and Will embraced. Jack looked away pointedly. "Hey, Will." Ginny said.

"How did you get here? Where's Elizabeth?" said Will.

"Hairpins work wonders," Ginny said vaguely. "And Elizabeth's fine. She should be free today, actually. She's headed for Tortuga."

"You sent her to Tortuga? Ginny, how could you? It's dangerous!" Will said angrily.

"Relax, Will. Elizabeth has weapons. And she's capable of herself. It's the best rendezvous." Ginny replied.

Jack looked at them. "See? If dear Elizabeth is safe, then we have plenty of time to find the key! Nothing to worry about, eh?" he said cheerfully.

Will and Ginny glared at him. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Will. "Jack's right. Elizabeth is fine. We are fine. For now, we can look for this key." Ginny stated with a shrug. _Thank God for Ginny's reasonableness. _

"Fine." said Will shortly. He turned away and left the helm.

Jack turned to Ginny, eyebrows raised. "A hairpin, huh?" he questioned.

Ginny grinned. "I've had practice getting out of cells…" She trailed off suddenly, looking frustrated with herself.

Jack looked at her in awe. "You've done this before?"

Ginny looked at him. "Yes." she said shortly. With that, she turned and walked away. Jack watched her go, his stomach twisting. _What the hell have you been through? _

…

Ginny was sitting beside Jack as they rowed upriver, to wherever they were going. Ginny looked at the boat behind them, where Will sat with Gibbs. Ginny could see them talking. She turned to Jack. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ginny prompted.

Jack looked at her. "What d'you mean?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean, Jack. You're in trouble. So, what is it?"

Jack sighed. "It's complicated, love."

Ginny felt a pang of hurt. "Jack, you can trust me."

Jack looked at her, his face drawn with subtle sorrow. "Something's after me." he admitted in a whisper. Ginny leaned in to hear him better.

"What's after you?" she replied in a tone equally as quiet.

Jack looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Davy Jones," he muttered darkly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "The captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_?"

"Aye," Jack replied. "He raised the _Pearl_ for me. In return, I promised him my soul."

Ginny scowled. "Not a very good deal." she said.

"Seemed like a good deal at the time." Jack said with a shrug.

Ginny sighed. "So you're not going down without a fight," she guessed. Jack nodded.

"Jones's terrible beastie will take down the Pearl and me if I don't find the key in time. And then I won't be able to help you, Will and Elizabeth out of your predicament." he said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I'm surprised you actually want to help."

Jack frowned. "You think I wouldn't? Thought you knew me better than that, love."

Ginny shrugged. "It's been a while since we've seen you," she pointed out reasonably. "And you're a hard man to figure out, Jack. I still don't entirely trust you."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny with a roguish grin. "Well, perhaps it's time I change that perspective you have of me."

Ginny dipped her head. "Perhaps," she allowed wryly. They reached a swampy area, filled with an eerie fog and ominous croaks from bullfrogs. They docked the longboats and stood on the deck of one of the shacks.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were… Have been… Before…" Jack trailed off, looking doubtful.

"I'll watch yer back." said Gibbs.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack replied. He climbed the steps up to the front door of Tia Dalma's shack.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs said to Ginny. She turned to Will.

"Mind the boat." she said. She didn't stick around to see who ended up actually minding the boat. She entered the shack, her eyes flickering from jars filled with eyeballs to a live python weaving itself around a rod. She skittered away from it. She hated snakes. A woman sitting at a desk looked up.

"Jack Sparrow," she drawled with a smile. Her teeth were black, as if she sat around drinking ink all day long.

"Tia Dalma," greeted Jack with open arms. He dodged around the eyeball-filled jar. Tia Dalma approached Jack.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," Tia said. She spotted Ginny and Will and her grin vanished. "You," she said, approaching them. "You have a touch of destiny about you… William Turnah and Ginny Stormmarah."

Ginny exchanged a bewildered glance with Will. "You know me?" Will asked.

"Us," Ginny corrected.

"You want to know me?" Tia suggested, stroking Will's face with her filthy fingers. Jack slid in between them.

"There'll be no knowing here! We've come for help and we're not leaving until we get it." he said. He led Tia away. "I thought I knew you?" Ginny heard Jack mutter.

"Not as well as I 'ad 'oped," Tia replied. She sat at her desk and waved Will and Ginny over to her. "Come," she said.

"Come," Jack repeated, waving Ginny and Will over. Will and Ginny sat on either side of Tia's desk. Tia stroked Ginny's pendant and then moved to stroke Will's cheek.

"What service may I do for you?" she said seductively. She turned to Jack, her enchanting demeanor changing to sharp at once. "You know I demand payment!" she barked.

"I brought payment," Jack replied. He waved to Pintel and Ragetti, who handed over the cage with Jack the monkey in it. Jack the human withdrew his pistol and shot at the simian. It shrieked and cowered in fear, but otherwise was unharmed. "Look! An undead monkey. Top that." Jack announced. Tia reached over and opened the cage door. She shooed the monkey away while Gibbs protested.

"The payment is fair," said Tia.

"We're looking for this," said Will, laying down the drawing of the key. Ginny looked at it. What did this key do? Why did Jack think it could save him, let alone control Davy Jones? "And what it goes to." Will added.

Tia stared at it. Ginny got the eerie feeling Tia knew exactly where it was. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?" Tia demanded.

Jack looked at her. "Maybe… Why?"

Tia grinned. "I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she said. Ginny frowned and peered at Jack, who was looking extremely uncomfortable. "Or, do ye know, but are loath to claim it as yer own?" Tia continued. She looked at Ginny. Ginny scowled and looked from Tia to Jack, who were both staring at her. "Yer key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside de chest you seek, don't it?" Tia barked.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" asked Pintel excitedly.

"Nothing bad, I hope." said Ragetti, sounding far more uncertain. Ginny's respect for the scrawny one-eyed pirate increased; his greedy venture that led to his curse must have taught him a lesson about seizing fabled chests of treasure.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of dat which vexes all men." said Tia. _Women._

"What vexes all men?" asked Will quietly.

"The sea?" demanded Gibbs.

"Sums?" guessed Pintel.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" suggested Ragetti. Everyone gaped at him.

"A woman," said Jack irritably.

"A woman," agreed Tia. "Him fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." said Gibbs.

"Same story, different versions! But all are true!" snapped Tia. "Ye see, it was a woman. As changing, and harsh, and untamable as de sea. Him never stopped loving her. But de pain it cause him was too much to liv wit', but not enough to cause him to die."

"What, exactly, did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart," said Tia dreamily.

"Literally, or figuratively?" asked Ragetti.

"He couldn't literally put his heart into a chest!" said Pintel angrily. He looked at Tia, an eyebrow raised in question. "Could he?"

"It was not worth him feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. So, him carve out him heart. Lock it away in a chest, and hide it away from de world," said Tia darkly. "De key he keep on him at all times."

"You knew this." Will accused Jack, jumping to his feet.

"I did not," said Jack. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying_ _Dutchman_, grab the key, got to wherever and save your bonnie lass, eh?" He turned to leave.

"Let me see your hand." said Tia, holding out her own.

Jack offered his right hand, but upon seeing Tia's scowl, he extended his bandaged left hand. Tia removed said bandage to reveal a disgusting spot of obsidian, decaying flesh on his palm. Ginny stared at it with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension and chagrin. "The black spot!" exclaimed Gibbs. He dusted himself off frantically while spinning around in a circle. He then spat on the floor. Ginny raised an eyebrow as Pintel and Ragetti followed suit. Ginny's attention turned to Tia, who was now in the back of her shack, rummaging through an assortment of objects. She returned, carrying a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wit' you." said Tia, handing Jack the jar.

Jack took it, staring at it disbelievingly. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," said Tia.

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked, speaking slowly as if to a child.

"If ye don't want it, give it back." Tia challenged.

Jack hugged his jar of dirt closer to himself. "No."

"Den it helps." said Tia with an inky smile.

"It seems we have a need to find the _Flying_ _Dutchman_." said Will in an irritated tone.

Tia sat down at her desk and scooped up a handful of bones. She shook them like die, and then scattered them on her table. "A touch of destiny…"

Ginny looked from Tia's formation of bones on the table to Jack, who was cradling his dirt possessively. He looked at Ginny suddenly and his eyes narrowed. Ginny's stomach twisted into a knot. Jack looked away with a frown. Ginny tore her gaze away from him, thinking fast. Would Jack ever look at her and recognize her as the girl he grew up with? Or were they doomed to leave their history in a clouded nightmare? If given the opportunity, should Ginny tell him? Or was, in this case, ignorance bliss?

**...**

**I apologize for the late update, I was sick, and the holidays proved more eventful than I thought they'd be. And I was having trouble with writer's block and lack of motivation. Next chapter will take a while to update because I'm going out of town for a few days. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Devil of the Sea _**

Jack sighed, wrapping up his palm once more, covering the heinous black spot that summoned the beast. He heard a knock at his door. "Door's open." he called.

The door creaked open and Ginny walked inside. Jack offered her a half-hearted smile. "You can't go to Port Royal." Ginny said.

Jack blinked at her. "Hello, love. Nice to see you too. Would you like a drink?" He held up a bottle of rum. Ginny accepted the bottle and took a swig from it. "Why shouldn't I go to Port Royal? Isn't that the only way I can relieve you, William and Elizabeth of your dooms?" Jack asked, frowning at Ginny.

Ginny scowled. "Will and Elizabeth are the only ones who want to go back. I have nothing to return to," she muttered. Jack lifted his chin thoughtfully but didn't say anything. Ginny sighed and looked at Jack. "Beckett's in Port Royal."

Jack felt icy dread trickle into his stomach, but he kept a straight face. "I've had esteemed authorities want me dead before, love. It wouldn't be the first time."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't know Beckett like I do. He's a coward and a killer."

Jack leaned forward seriously. "How do you know Beckett?"

Ginny paled. "F-family business," she said faintly.

Jack frowned. "You're lying," he said, wagging a finger at Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, and then she closed it. "It's not a total lie," she admitted.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Jack slurred, peering at Ginny with raised eyebrows.

Ginny sighed. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Perhaps I could… Hand the compass over to William, and not sail into Port Royal?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe…" Ginny replied uncertainly. "But somehow I think Beckett will use that as an excuse to hunt you down."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jack grumbled. "What does Beckett want?"

Ginny shrugged. "I haven't got a clue."

Jack sighed. "Thanks for the information, love. I'll keep it in mind. For now, let's focus on locating the chest and key."

Ginny nodded. "All right," she said. Jack watched her go, her blonde waves bouncing as she walked. He smirked to himself and turned away. Could he trust Ginny? Or was she just playing him, like he was her? _Well, I'm not totally playing her… I've made it clear that my priority is myself… If need be, I'll do what I can to save meself before anyone else. Ginny knows that, right? _

…

The rain dumped upon them like bucket after bucket of water. Ginny squinted through the endless curtain of pouring water. She flinched at a particularly loud boom of thunder. She looked around for Will and Jack, who were standing by the rail. Ginny approached them, pushing past crewmen. "And if there are crewmen?" Jack was saying.

"I cut down anyone in my path." replied Will.

"I like it; simple, easy to remember." said Jack.

"I'm coming with you." said Ginny.

Will scowled at her. "No."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Yes," she insisted.

"It's too dangerous." replied Will.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't experienced danger before!"

"Love, perhaps the lad is right." said Jack gently.

Ginny glared at the two men. "I'm going!" she insisted childishly. She pushed between them and clambered over the side of the ship and into the dinghy. Will soon joined her, scowling in her direction.

"Your chariot awaits, sire!" cackled Ragetti.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured, be sure to tell Jones that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might just save your life!" said Jack from above.

Will huffed. "Well that's reassuring," he muttered. Ginny helped Will row toward the ship over yonder. They reached the ship; Will and Ginny climbed aboard, holding lanterns. "We should stick together," Will said. Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked off. "God forbid she listen." Ginny heard Will mutter to himself.

Ginny smirked and began exploring the ship. She held her lantern up close to her face, allowing herself to see things at eye-level. The ship was eerily deserted. Ginny frowned and moved closer to the rail. She heard Will yelp in the distance. She looked back, but couldn't see anything through the thick sheets of downpour and darkness. "Will?" she called. There was no answer. Ginny turned back toward the railing. She looked toward the other side of the ship, from where they had come. The _Black_ _Pearl_ couldn't be seen. A great crash behind her sounded. Ginny spun around to see a ghostly ship bursting from the depths. Ginny jumped up onto the railing, gripping a rope for support. She felt her jaw drop in shock. She watched the ship bob on the surface.

"Come down and fight, girlie!" growled a voice behind her. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see a disfigured man. She swung her lantern at him, hitting him in the head. She jumped down while the man was stunned. She unsheathed her sword and began dueling the man.

"Ginny!" cried Will.

"Will!" Ginny screamed back. Will was at Ginny's side in mere seconds. They fought, side by side, as the disfigured men surrounded them. Will stuck his sword into a barrel of oil and hit it against a hanging lantern. His sword flared instantly, flooding them all in flickering light.

"Get back!" Will yelled. One attacker stumbled forward. Will slashed the attacker's stomach, spilling his slimy intestines onto the deck and Will's boots. "Ergh!" Will yelped. Someone smacked Will against the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. Ginny watched Will collapse in horror.

"Will!" she cried. She looked up to see a dozen swords pointed at her.

"Surrender now, girlie, or you an' yer friend die." said one of the disfigured men. Ginny glared at him and dropped her sword onto the deck with a clatter. One of the men grabbed Ginny and hauled her toward the mast. Ginny felt an odd rushing sensation. She closed her eyes, feeling quite dizzy. When she opened them, she was onboard a completely different ship. Ginny was forced to her knees in line with the other crewmen from the previous ship. Will was dragged and dropped beside Ginny. Will moaned beside Ginny. She shook him gently. Will came to after a few moments of Ginny prodding him. He made a face and looked at her, dazed.

"What happened?" he asked. Ginny helped Will sit up.

"We were taken aboard… I'm guessing this is the real _Flying_ _Dutchman_." Ginny explained.

Will's lips pressed together. "No surprise that Jack lied to us."

Ginny grimaced. She opened her mouth to reply, whether to defend Jack or to agree, she wasn't sure. A clunk interrupted her. She gave Will a bewildered look as the clunking noise grew closer and closer. Ginny looked around until she saw the source. She felt the color drain from her face. Her stomach twisted with fear. A man with a squid-like face and a claw for a hand stood before them, lightning flashing behind him ominously. His blue eyes were piercing with a thin veil of spite. "Five men still alive. The rest have moved on." snapped a man standing beside the tentacle-faced man. The one who had spoken had the head of a hammerhead shark, complete with matching teeth. Ginny looked at Will, unable to disguise her fear. Will leaned toward her.

"Keep your head down and let me do the talking." he muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance at Will's insistence to protect her, but she was also grateful. She jerked her head in a quick nod to show her submissiveness.

The man with tentacles on his face, Ginny presumed him to be Davy Jones, moved down the line of terrified survivors. "Do you fear death-uh?" Jones asked the most terrified one. "Do you fear that dark abyss-uh? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished-uh! I can offer you… An escape."

"Don't listen to him!" called one of the men. Ginny widened her eyes, surprised by the man's bravery. She noticed a rosary dangling from the man's trembling grip.

Jones approached the man. "Do you not fear death?"

"I-I'll take my chances, sir." said the man.

"To the depths!" announced Jones. Ginny frowned in mild confusion.

"Don't watch," murmured Will in Ginny's ear. Too late, Ginny realized what was happening. The defiant man's throat was slit, and his corpse was thrown overboard. Ginny gasped and looked at Will, her eyes wide. Will gripped Ginny's hand comfortingly.

"You cruel blackguard!" growled another survivor.

"Life is cruel! Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer ye a choice: join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" barked Jones.

"I-I will serve." said the first survivor.

Jones moved toward Ginny and Will and stopped. "You both are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" Jones snapped. Ginny looked at him, shivering. The rain had stopped, but Ginny was still damp from the earlier downpour. She clenched her jaw so tight to the point of pain to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," said Will, somewhat quickly.

Davy Jones blinked spastically in confusion. "What is your purpose here?" he repeated slowly.

"Jack Sparrow?" said Will. "He sent us to settle his debt."

Davy Jones raised a hairless eyebrow. "Did he, now?" He straightened. "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer," Jones said. Ginny and Will shot bewildered glances to each other. Jones glared at Ginny. "Bring the girl, Maccus." he snapped to the shark-headed man. Ginny looked up as the shark guy hauled her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Will. Ginny struggled to break free of Maccus's grip, but the man was inhumanly strong.

"Shut up." snapped Maccus. Ginny shot a glance at Will, poorly hiding her fear.

"I'll be fine, Will." she said. She didn't know where Maccus was taking her, but there wasn't much use in fighting it. Maccus dragged her toward the mast. Ginny watched in awe as Maccus slid into the solid wood, bringing Ginny with him. Ginny felt the odd rushing sensation once more, and then she and Maccus materialized onto the deck of the _Pearl_. Maccus held a sword to Ginny's throat, keeping her frozen in place. She looked at Jack, who met her gaze. Ginny looked to see Jones standing in front of Jack. _We are screwed. _

…

Jack looked from Ginny to Jones. "Oh." he said.

"You have a debt to pay," snarled Jones. "You've been a captain for thirteen years now. That was our agreement!" Jones advanced on Jack, step by menacing step.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, before I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied, attempting to weasel out of his debt. _Give me more time… Just a little… _

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless!" snapped Jones. He turned away, gesturing to Jack's ship grandiosely. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack grimaced. _Who knew that would come back to bite me in the ass? _An idea struck Jack suddenly. "You have my payment; one soul to serve on your ship is already over there." he said. Jack's eyes slid to glance at Ginny, who looked murderous.

Jones shook his head. "One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established that my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price." Jack announced cheerily.

Jones stiffened. "Price?"

Jack smirked. "Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?"

Jones looked thoughtful. "One hundred souls…" He paused. Jack's heart clenched. "Three days." Jack forced a smile.

"You're a diamond, mate!" he said. He turned away. "Just send me the boy and I'll be started right off!"

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." said Jones. Jack turned back to Jones.

"No!" cried Ginny. Jack glanced at her quickly. Jones followed suit. Jack looked back to Jones as if nothing had happened.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano… Worth four, maybe three and a half," Jack said. Jones remained stoic. "And did I mention… He's in love?" Jack smirked. Jones's eyes softened ever so slightly. Jack began to circle Jones. "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually letting them be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack grinned, somewhat nervously.

Jones seemed swayed for a heartbeat. Then he said, quite sharply, "I keep the boy. That leaves you ninety-nine souls," Davy Jones turned while Jack's stomach dropped unpleasantly. "But I wonder Sparra, can ye live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude, in your name, while you roam free?"

Jack thought for a moment. _Mmmm… Not really, but hopefully I won't have to. If I can get the chest before the three days, then I can set Will free… If not, Will can free himself. _"Yep! I'm good with it," Jack said merrily.

"While the topic of girls-uh is fresh," said Jones suddenly. He held out his tentacle-y hand. Ginny was shoved forward, into Jones's slimy grip. "I will not have one on my ship-uh!"

Ginny struggled, looking frazzled. Jack frowned, slipping his gaze from Ginny to Jones. _Thank God. She's safe. This isn't all hopeless after all! _He shrugged. "I don't blame ye for that. 'Specially this one. Annoying as hell. Speaks her mind too much." Jack said.

Ginny stopped trying to get away from Jones to shoot Jack a furious glare. "Take her!" Jones growled, shoving Ginny forward. Jack stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him.

"Great! Shall we seal in blood? Or ink?" Jack asked. Jones gripped Jack's hand. It was cold, slimy and the most disgusting feeling Jack had ever experienced his entire life.

"Three days." Jones sneered. His crew echoed the order, chanting it ominously. With that, Davy Jones and his creepy crew disappeared, along with the _Flying_ _Dutchman_. Jack looked at his palm as the Black Spot vanished. Jack made a face.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack called.

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs replied.

"I-I feel sullied and unusual." Jack said.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs replied.

"Fortunately, he was mum on the condition these souls need be." said Jack.

"Ah, Tortuga." said Gibbs, grinning. Jack wiped the muck off his hand on Gibbs's vest.

"Tortuga," Jack repeated. Gibbs started shouting orders to the crew. Jack was suddenly aware of Ginny, still held close to him. He looked down at her. Ginny's eyes were narrowed with anger. She shoved away from him. "Ginny," Jack began.

"No," Ginny snapped. She stormed off. Jack sighed and went after her.

"Ginny, let me explain." Jack said.

"No! Leave me alone." Ginny shouted. Jack reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ginny, listen!" Jack said, somewhat desperately.

Ginny whipped around and slapped Jack. He stumbled back, rubbing his cheek. "I said to leave me alone!" Ginny yelled. Jack didn't listen. He grabbed Ginny, and being the stronger, pulled her into his cabin. He shut the door while Ginny struggled madly. She jerked away, her eyes blazing with anger. "What could you possibly explain to me that would justify what you just did? You abandoned Will! He went aboard that ship for you! All because you want lift a damn finger to help us! I can't believe I thought I saw good in you! You're nothing but a… A… A…" Ginny trailed off.

Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Go on, say it." he dared.

"A pirate!" Ginny screamed.

Jack didn't even flinch. He chuckled slightly. "You seem surprised, love."

"Don't call me that!" Ginny snarled. "We risked everything for you. We were willing to die for you. And you're willing to leave us to Davy Jones just to set you free!"

Jack's scowl faded. "Not you, Ginny. I got you back, didn't I?"

Ginny laughed humorlessly. Jack disguised a cringe at Ginny's coldness. "If Jones hadn't wanted me on his ship, you'd only have ninety-eight souls to gather. And don't feed me bullshit about you would've tried to save me. Because you didn't do squat for Will!"

Jack couldn't help but smirk at Ginny's colorful language. It faded quickly at the murderous look Ginny was giving him. He sighed. "Ginny, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he questioned. Ginny gave him a look. Jack scowled. "Don't answer that," he said quickly. "Look, I will get William out of his precarious state. You just have to trust me."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if I can." she said coolly.

Jack gripped her tightly. "Love," he said, urgency hinged on his voice. "Ginny," he corrected himself. "I need you. I need you to trust me. Please."

Ginny sighed. "Jack, I don't agree with this. Condemning innocent people to serve in your stead? It's not right."

Jack sighed and let go of Ginny. "I don't agree with it, either."

"But you're agreeing to it," Ginny said.

Jack looked at her. "Do you know why I got branded as a pirate?"

Ginny's look of fury dissipated. She shook her head and muttered, "No."

"Because I was ordered, by Beckett, to transport some cargo. But, when I found out exactly what the cargo was, I refused. And so I set it free. Well, them. I set them free." Jack explained.

"Them?" Ginny questioned softly.

"Slaves," Jack said. "A hundred of them, to be exact. And so, Beckett had me branded a pirate and sunk my ship. I made a deal with Jones to raise her from the depths, and renamed her the _Black_ _Pearl_. And now Jones is demonstrating his cruelty and power over me by making me condemn a hundred innocent souls."

Ginny's eyes were soft. "So don't do it then, Jack. Let's find the chest."

Jack looked at Ginny, grateful that she understood. She was looking at him with such gentleness that he suddenly felt… loved. "All right, love," he agreed huskily. "But we'll still go to Tortuga. After the cannibal island, I found myself short of about five crewmen."

"And Elizabeth might be in Tortuga," Ginny added. "That's where I told her to go."

Jack nodded. "All right, we'll look for Lizzie, too."

Ginny tilted her head. "Thank you for telling me that, Jack."

Jack managed to smirk. "I told you I'd get you to trust me, didn't I?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't say I trust you, not fully just yet."

Jack grinned. "Well, me thinks we've made some progress, eh?"

"Perhaps," Ginny said, her lips twitching with a smirk.

"You'll have to share as well," Jack prompted.

Ginny smiled. "I will," she said. "But not now."

Jack crossed his arms. "How do you know Beckett?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "I told you, family business. It's complicated," she said. "I'm starved, I think I'll go to the gallery and see what the cook has whipped up." With that, Ginny left Jack's cabin. Jack sighed. _She cares about me, but not enough to trust me with her past? I've made myself vulnerable by showing that I care about her enough to trust her… Wait, what? I care about her? _Jack stiffened. _No, I can't. Last time I cared, it got me marooned on an island. I cannot trust Ginny Stormmare. _

**…**

**Please review! It means a lot to me! Writer's block is a powerful vice… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day, my lovelies! **

**POTC misty potter temple: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one, too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rendezvous _**

Ginny looked around the Faithful Bride. It was crowded with the usual unruly throng. The familiar sounds of laughter, shouts, hornpipes, and tankards hitting wooden counters and tables filled Ginny's ears. She scanned the horde of drunken rascals for any sign of Elizabeth, but it was near impossible. How could she spot Lizzie in this sea of raging drunk people? Ginny clucked her tongue, beginning to feel frustrated with herself. She decided to slip outside. Jack was busy shaking his compass angrily while Gibbs was signing on new crewmen. Ginny slinked outside, into the night.

The putrid stench of vomit mixed with rum stung Ginny's nostrils, making her eyes water. How Jack could love this place was beyond her. She looked around. She spotted Scarlett and approached the fiery redhead. "Hello, Scarlett," Ginny greeted the prostitute.

Scarlett raised her heavily penciled eyebrows. "Who are you?" she demanded in a high-pitched voice.

Ginny resisted the urge to cringe. "I'm Ginny," she said. Scarlett didn't show any sign of recognizing Ginny. "I'm a friend of Jack's…"

Scarlett widened her eyes. "Oh, you're his new little whore!"

Ginny scowled. She had forgotten how much she disliked Jack's Tortugan doxies. "I'm not anyone's whore," she snapped. "I'm just his friend."

"Right," said Scarlett. Ginny could tell the redhead didn't believe her. "Wha' do ya want?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for a friend of mine," Ginny said. "Her name's Elizabeth. She's taller than me, blonde, brown eyes… Really slender?"

Scarlett shrugged. "I ain't seen 'er, love."

Ginny's shoulders slumped. "Right," she muttered. "Thanks anyway." She turned away.

"But Giselle migh've. Ask her." called Scarlett.

Ginny turned and smiled at Scarlett. "Thank you." Ginny looked around for Giselle. Unfortunately, Ginny found the blonde strumpet.

Before Ginny could open her mouth to greet Giselle, the lady of the night sneered, "Oh! Sparrow's girl, are ye? I remember you…"

"Hello, Giselle," Ginny muttered.

"What do you want?" asked Giselle, eyeing Ginny as if she were a disgusting insect.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was wondering if you'd seen her." Ginny replied, trying to ignore the look of revulsion in Giselle's eyes.

"Can't say I have," said Giselle.

"I didn't even describe her," Ginny pointed out.

"Ye don't need to. I know yer type. But I'm surprised Sparrow has put up with ye so long… Yer girlhood must be magical or somethin'." snapped Giselle.

Ginny blushed beet-red. "Jack and I –We're not –I mean –What?" she stuttered.

Giselle cackled and turned away. "I don't see it either, dear."

"Jack and I are not dirtying the sheets together, Giselle!" Ginny sputtered. Giselle turned, eyebrows raised. Ginny felt herself flush. "He and I are just friends. All right?"

"Fine." snapped Giselle.

"My friend is Elizabeth. She's taller than I am, really thin, blonde, brown eyes. Seen her around?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, I saw 'er. She's in me room at the brothel. Gave her a place to stay." said Giselle.

"Thank you." Ginny snapped. She took off for the brothel. She sprinted to the front desk. "Giselle's room." Ginny panted, slapping a shilling onto the counter.

"Yer not the usual type…" said the innkeeper uncertainly.

"Giselle sent me to grab something." Ginny barked. The innkeeper shrugged and led Ginny up a set of stairs. They skirted around women and men snogging in the halls until they came to a locked door. The keeper unlocked it with a skeleton key and the door swung open with a creak.

"Ginny!" cried a boyish-looking woman. The woman hugged Ginny with eagerness and zeal. Ginny hugged the person back, grinning.

"Elizabeth, you look like a prepubescent boy." Ginny said.

Elizabeth pulled away from Ginny, scowling. "Nice to see you, too," she pouted. Her face brightened. "How'd you get here? Where's Will? Is he here? How are we getting out of here? Have you found Jack?"

"Jack, gone, no, Jack, yes," Ginny said, answering each of Elizabeth's questions. "Jack's here. We'll leave sometime tomorrow I think. I'll explain about Will later. But let's go find Jack first."

Elizabeth nodded. "Is Will all right?"

"Er, last time I saw him, he was." Ginny lied, thinking about the cut on Will's head. Ginny felt a flash of guilt when she heard Elizabeth's sigh of relief. Ginny led Elizabeth back to the Faithful Bride. Not to Ginny's surprise, a brawl had broken out. Ginny and Elizabeth pushed through the riot. Ginny and Elizabeth exchanged glances of shock when they laid eyes on the fighting man in the middle: James Norrington. He was almost unrecognizable! Ginny and Elizabeth jumped into the fray with unsheathed swords. James was clearly intoxicated and was no good in battle. Ginny and Elizabeth fended off brawlers as best as possible, but fifty against two (and a half, if you counted James, Ginny thought) wasn't all that fair.

"Go ahead then! I'll take you all down, one by one!" ranted James. Ginny frowned. There was a shattering sound, and shards of glass and splashes of rum rained on Ginny. James fell over, unconscious. Ginny looked at Elizabeth in bewilderment.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" announced Elizabeth to the stunned crowd.

"Hooray!" cheered the former brawlers. Ginny and Elizabeth watched as James was carried away.

"Come on," Ginny said. "We can't leave him here like this." She and Elizabeth journeyed to the pig pens, where James was lying in a heap in the midst of muck and pig excrement. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. She stooped down to help James up.

"James Norrington," said Elizabeth softly, "what has the world done to you?"

…

"Captain Sparrow?" called a voice. Jack barely turned back.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" he said, trekking toward his ship. Where was Ginny? He hadn't seen her since they first arrived.

"I'm here to find the man I love." replied the voice. Jack stopped in his tracks, taken aback.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." he said. He shot Gibbs a bewildered glance and jabbed his thumb, signaling the first mate to get rid of the newcomer.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." replied the voice. Jack widened his eyes.

He wheeled around. "Elizabeth?" he breathed. Sure enough, it was Elizabeth. Jack turned back to Gibbs. "Hide the rum," Jack turned back to Elizabeth. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack," scolded Elizabeth. "I know Will came to find you, now where is he?"

Jack looked at Ginny, who shot him a you're-on-your-own look. He grimaced on the inside. "Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this. But through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will was press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." he lied. He glanced at Ginny. She was mouthing insults at him from behind Elizabeth's back.

"Davy Jones?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Oh please," sneered James Norrington, who Jack had noticed retching in the background earlier, "the captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_?"

Jack felt a sudden surge of agitation. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me," snapped James. "It's not my fault if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!" Jack shot back childishly.

"Jack," interrupted Elizabeth. Jack looked at her. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, then thought of something better. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want?"

"Of course," insisted Elizabeth.

"Because I would think that you would want a way to save Will most." Jack replied.

"And you would have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth didn't sound convinced.

"Well… There is a chest." said Jack.

"Oh, dear!" said James, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"A chest of unknown size and origin-," said Jack.

"What contains the still-beatin' heart of Davy Jones!" interjected Pintel.

Ragetti mimed a beating heart. "Thump-thump. Thump-thump."

Jack watched them go, his eyes sparking with annoyance. "And whoever possesses the chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe this, do you?" snapped James to Elizabeth.

Jack, however, could see that Elizabeth did believe him. "How would we find it?" Elizabeth asked.

"With this," Jack said, portraying his compass. "My compass. Tis unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken?" sneered James.

"True enough, this compass doesn't point north." Jack allowed.

"Where does it point?" asked Elizabeth, sounding enchanted.

"It points," Jack said slowly, "to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth appeared entranced. Her eyes sparkled as she tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "Jack," she said. Did she sound… Affectionate? "Are you telling the truth?"

Jack glanced at Ginny, who was shaking her fist at him. "Every word, love," Jack lied smoothly to Elizabeth. Jack put the compass in Elizabeth's hands. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will!" insisted Elizabeth.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." replied Jack, making sure the love-struck wench understood. He stepped away after opening the compass. He grimaced when he found himself next to Ginny.

"You little prat," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Jack looked at her. "I know, I know. You're going to kill me later."

Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were blazing with blue fire. Jack had to restrain himself from backing away from Ginny's terrifying glare. "No, I might just tell Elizabeth."

Jack's stomach tied itself into a knot. "Please don't," he said.

"Then I'll just kill you."

"Naturally," Jack replied. He went back to Elizabeth and peered at the needle. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!" Jack escorted Elizabeth onto the ship. Ginny joined them. Jack shot her a glare, hoping she held her tongue.

"Why won't you use the compass, Jack?" Ginny asked coolly.

"It doesn't work for me," Jack replied through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth, sounding curious.

Jack shrugged, growing impatient. "I dunno, all right?"

"I think you do," snapped Ginny. Jack stared at her. _Where are you going with this, love…? _"Tia Dalma said you don't know what you want. You must not know which one you want more."

Jack's heart clenched. "It doesn't matter."

"Who is Tia Dalma?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack blinked. He'd forgotten she was there. "That doesn't matter, either."

"Why not?" said Elizabeth.

"And why doesn't it matter that you don't know what you want?" prompted Ginny.

Jack shifted. "It just doesn't."

"Why not?" Ginny and Elizabeth asked in unison.

Jack snapped. "Why does it matter to you both?" he yelled. Elizabeth shrugged and walked away.

Ginny had an unreadable expression. "Because you're my friend," she murmured. Jack softened. "But I thought wrong." Ginny walked away without a glance back. Jack wanted to call her back, to apologize, to prove her wrong. But he lost his voice when he watched Ginny walk straight up to James Norrington. The two looked like old chums, chatting and chuckling together. Jack cringed and turned away from the sickening sight. _Shit._

**…**

**Sorry I've not posted in a while. I've had a really bad case of writer's block, and I'm not sure if I even like this chapter, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Please review, any feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading, have a lovely rest of the week! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Swords Crossed _**

Ginny trekked over to Elizabeth, the afternoon sun blazing the deck of the _Pearl_. "Do you have the Letters?" she asked.

Elizabeth withdrew the Letters of Marque from her rusty red coat. "Yes."

"Good," said Ginny. "We need to show Jack." Ginny led Elizabeth up to the helm.

"Jack, we need to tell you something." said Elizabeth.

"Out with it, then," said Jack distractedly.

"Cutler Beckett is the one who arrested us," said Elizabeth. Jack looked at Ginny and then to Elizabeth.

"Already knew that," he said.

"He's taking over Port Royal," added Elizabeth.

Ginny rolled her eyes and snatched the Letters from Elizabeth. "These are our release forms."

"Beckett?" questioned Gibbs. Jack looked at the Letters. He stuck his tongue out.

"Blegh." he muttered.

"Yes, they're signed: Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." said Elizabeth.

"You and Will were working for Beckett, and you never said a word!" accused Gibbs, glaring at Ginny.

"I'm telling you now," said Ginny.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." said Gibbs.

"Of course," said Jack, sobering. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, Beckett did say something about a chest." added Ginny.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." said Gibbs.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." said Jack, looking at Ginny.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate! I think there's a bit more wind to be coaxed from the sails," said Gibbs. "Brace the foreyard!" he yelled to the crew, moving away.

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these?" said Jack, looking at Elizabeth.

"Ginny gave them to me." replied Elizabeth.

Jack looked at Ginny. "You?"

"Persuasion." Ginny replied coolly. Elizabeth backed away, shooting Ginny a smug look.

"Friendly?" Jack guessed.

"Decidedly not." Ginny replied.

"Will strikes a deal and upholds it with honor. Yet here you are with the prize. 'Full pardon: commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company'." Jack said.

Ginny shrugged. Jack tucked the Letters in his coat. "Jack, the Letters, give them back!" Ginny insisted.

"No," said Jack, turning his back to Ginny. "Persuade me."

Ginny smirked. She stepped closer to him. "You do know that I am trained to handle a sword."

Jack turned. "As I said, persuade me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away. She leaned against the railing of the ship. James approached her. "Funny. There was a time in my life when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking of me." he said.

Ginny scowled. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." said James.

"Don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all." replied Ginny.

"Right." said James.

Ginny looked at him in irritation. "You know, I could've looked like that if you had given me the chance. You broke off the engagement."

James flinched. "You didn't love me."

"I didn't know you," Ginny corrected. "You never gave me the chance."

James softened. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

Ginny offered him a small smile. "Maybe when this is all over, we can clear your name. And you and I… We can start off as friends and go from there."

James looked positively radiant with joy. "Perhaps we could," he said. "I would like that."

Ginny smiled at James and turned to walk away. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jack and Elizabeth leaning in as if they were about to kiss. She was too stunned to decipher what she was feeling. Angry? Yep. Confused? Certainly. Jealous? …Maybe. Hurt? Definitely.

But why did Ginny feel hurt and slightly jealous? It didn't make sense. "LAND HO!"

Ginny went ashore with Elizabeth, Pintel, James, Ragetti and Jack. Elizabeth led the way after Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to mind the boat and tide and to not touch his dirt. Elizabeth seemed frustrated. Ginny skittered away from Jack and James and stood at Elizabeth's side. "What's wrong?" Ginny whispered.

"This damn thing keeps pointing to-!" Elizabeth stopped herself.

"To Jack?" Ginny guessed.

Elizabeth shot Ginny a look that was a cross between guilt and despair. "Yes…"

"I saw the two of you." Ginny said, frowning.

"Oh." Elizabeth sounded embarrassed.

"Just don't hurt Will." replied Ginny. She slowed down, leaving Elizabeth to gape. Ginny fell in step with James. Elizabeth halted. She glanced at Jack and then sat in the sand, frustrated.

"This doesn't work," she stated. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!"

Jack peered down at the compass. "Yes it does." he said. "You're sitting on it."

"Pardon?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Move," Jack replied, shooing Elizabeth away. James began digging, leaving Ginny, Elizabeth and Jack to watch in an awkward silence. After what seemed like hours, Norrington's shovel clanged against something solid. Jack, Elizabeth, Ginny and James all peered down into the hole. They brushed sand away to reveal a chest. They hauled it out of the dirt. Jack broke the padlock with a shovel and opened the chest. Ginny looked inside with the others. An assortment of documents, love letters and other things were strewn into the chest. Jack, however, was only interested in the smaller chest hidden inside. He lifted it up. Everyone leaned in curiously, pressing their ears close to the chest. There was a small thump-thump, coming from within. A heartbeat. Ginny pulled away from it, stunned.

"It's real," said Elizabeth.

"You actually were telling the truth." said James.

"I do that a lot actually, yet people are always surprised." said Jack.

"With good reason!" said a new voice. Elizabeth jumped up.

"Will!" she cried. She ran toward the newcomer. Will embraced his fiancée. Ginny smiled, pleased that Will was okay.

Ginny averted her eyes to give the couple some privacy. Jack met Ginny's gaze, grimacing. Ginny scowled and shot him an I-told-you-so look. Jack ignored her. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Sea turtles, mate! A pair of them, strapped to my feet." replied Will.

Ginny snorted. "Not so easy, is it?" Jack challenged.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." said Will.

"You do?" replied Jack.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," said Will.

Elizabeth turned to stare at Jack. "What?"

"What?" repeated Jack, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"I was reunited with my father," Will continued.

"Oh," said Jack. "Well… You're welcome, then."

Elizabeth, however, wasn't satisfied. "Everything you said to me, every word, was a lie!"

"Pretty much," Jack admitted. Ginny glanced at Will, who was trekking toward the chest. "Time and tide, love," Jack continued. He noticed Will. "Oy! What're you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." said Will.

Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will. Ginny widened her eyes and backed away. "Can't let you do that, William. You see, if Jones is dead, who's to call the terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key."

Will backed away slowly and then drew Elizabeth's sword. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington drew his own sword. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." said Jack, stepping toward Norrington.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I bring him the chest, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." said Jack.

"Oh I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." replied Norrington.

Ginny unsheathed her sword and pointed it at James. Everyone stared at her in utter shock. "Sorry, I can't let you give Beckett what he wants. I gain control of the chest, and I can get my revenge on Beckett." she snarled.

James looked pained. "Then you'll have to beat me to the key." He swung at Will, who blocked. Ginny turned and swung at Jack, who ducked. Ginny parried a side slash attempted by Jack and blocked an overhead cleave delivered by Will. Ginny ducked as Norrington's sword missed her head by mere inches. The four of them clashed their swords in an upward position.

"We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on that," said Jack to Will and Ginny. Will, James and Ginny frowned at Jack, who frowned at himself. "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me!" Jack said desperately.

"He only wants Ginny for himself." snapped James to Will.

Will frowned. "Uh, I'm right here!" Ginny snarled. She slashed at James. He caught her blade.

"Ginny, don't get involved!" he said. Ginny noticed Jack had gotten the key and was racing away. Ginny grabbed Norrington by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him toward Will. She took off after Jack. Jack noticed Ginny gaining ground on him and turned. He swung his sword at her, splashing through the rising tide. Ginny parried Jack's weak blow. She twirled and elbowed him in the chest. She never made a grab for the key. James and Will caught up to them, jumping into the fight. The men tried to be gentle with Ginny, but she fought dirty. She wasn't above kneeing them in the groin. She kneed Jack and shoved him down. Ginny cursed under her breath. She kneed James and then took off after Will. Their fight led them to a bell tower. Ginny and Jack were locked in a vicious duel. Ginny was reminded oddly of Jack teaching her how to shoot a slingshot. Their swords clanged together. Ginny ducked a swipe made by Jack and then kicked him in the chest. He tumbled down the steps and into the wall. He met Ginny's gaze. Ginny stared back. She didn't want to fight him. She ducked as Norrington swiped at her. She grabbed James and shoved him into Jack. The two struggled for a few moments before Norrington was able to gain the key. Before Ginny could jump into battle with Norrington, Will flew up out of nowhere and snatched it.

"By your lead, Mr. Norrington!" Will called. Ginny sprinted up the stairs to where Will was. Ginny struck first when Will hesitated. Ginny caught Will's blade with her own and flung him back. With her free hand, she snatched the key from Will. James soon joined the fight, leading them to the roof. Ginny noticed Jack trying to get the key from her. She thought for a moment and then made a decision. She tossed the key to Jack, who stared at her in bewilderment. She winked at him. She turned, and disarmed Jack. Will and James pointed their swords at Jack.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." said James.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, eh? So whose fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" challenged Jack.

"Enough!" snarled James. Jack jumped and somersaulted off the roof. Ginny smirked and shook her head at him. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!" Ginny jumped back into the fight, trying to defend Will against James. Their fight led them to an old water wheel, which collapsed under their weight. It rolled as they walked on it. Ginny concentrated more on her balance than actually fighting. Ginny jumped over Jack's legs, which were sticking out of the wheel. She frowned in bewilderment. She continued battling, and her fight led her inside the wheel. She was no longer keeping track of who had the key and who didn't.

"C'mon, love," Jack called. He helped Ginny out of the middle of the wheel. They skipped in place to keep their balance on the wheel. "Hold on!" Jack cried. Ginny grabbed him by the waist. He gripped a palm tree branch. They swung off the wheel and dropped to the ground. Jack lifted the key. "I got it."

"Congratulations," panted Ginny.

Jack frowned. "Did you join the fight just to help me?"

Ginny frowned, considering his question. "I'm not sure." she admitted. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but an odd noise caught his attention. Ginny looked to see one of Davy Jones's crewman running with the chest. Jack picked up a coconut and hurled it at the crewman. It knocked the man's head clean off. Jack hurried over to the chest. Ginny knelt beside him and watched in awe as Jack unlocked it, revealing the beating heart of Davy Jones. Ginny's head snapped up when the sound of a battle neared them. Jack snatched up the heart and stuffed it in his shirt. "Gross." Ginny muttered, making a face.

"C'mon, love." Jack said, ushering Ginny to run with him. Ginny looked back. Seeing Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti hopelessly outnumbered, she shook her head.

"I can't leave them. You go." she said. Jack opened his mouth to argue, a look of exasperation plain on his face. Without waiting for a reply, Ginny took off, raising her sword for yet another battle.

**…**

**POTC misty potter temple: Thank you! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added this story to their favorites/follow list. It means so much to me! They keep me inspired! Keep being awesome readers! **

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jack's Utterly Useless Jar of Dirt _**

Ginny was still stunned that they had left James behind. She stared at Isla Cruces, growing smaller and smaller as they distanced themselves from the island. She turned away, unable to bear the sight of James's doom any longer. She found that Will was staggering to his feet, looking woozy after being knocked out by Jack. Ginny approached him. "Will, I didn't mean for you to stay on Jones's ship, Jones forced me to stay with Jack-!" Ginny attempted.

Will cut her off. "It's all right, Ginny," he said. "I know it wasn't you." His eyes slid to glare at something over Ginny's shoulder. She looked to see Jack. She turned to Will to defend Jack, but found that she didn't have anything to say. There was a loud roar as something gargantuan burst from the beneath the waves. Ginny wheeled around to see the _Flying_ _Dutchman_ leveling out on the ocean's surface. Ginny stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Oi! Fish-face!" yelled Jack. Ginny looked over at Jack, who looked very pleased with himself. "Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Eh?! Scungili-!" Jack was cut short as he tumbled down the stairs, landing in an awkward heap on the deck. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. Jack held up the jar of dirt. "Got it!" he cried. He jumped to his feet, quite nimbly for someone who was in a constant drunken stupor, and pranced back and forth. "I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" Jack held it up, after finishing his song. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Jones retaliated by aiming his cannons at Jack's beloved ship. Ginny frowned. "Hard to starboard," Jack muttered.

Nobody moved. "Hard to starboard!" Ginny and Elizabeth screamed.

"Brace up the foreyard!" bellowed Will. Gibbs tried frantically to wheel the _Pearl_ out of the _Dutchman's_ range. Ginny felt the ship tremble as she was hit with cannon shells. Debris exploded around them. Ginny shielded her face as a chunk of wood flew past her. She ascended the steps and stood by Jack, who had now taken over the wheel. Soon, the cannons stopped striking the _Pearl_ as they gained distance.

"She's falling behind!" cried Elizabeth.

"Aye, against the wind, that's how the _Dutchman_ takes her prey. But with the wind-!" said Gibbs.

"We've robbed her advantage," replied Will. Gibbs and Elizabeth moved away from the rail. Ginny noticed Will grimace, but she didn't ask him any questions. Will approached Jack, looking determined. "Jack, my father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her!" Will insisted.

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" countered Jack. "All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack thrummed his fingers against the lid of his precious jar. Ginny had the oddest urge to pick it up and throw it onto the deck. Jack was being such an ass trying to save his own skin! Ginny got her wish as the ship lurched suddenly, halting in its tracks. The jar fell from its position on the rail and shattered upon the deck below. Jack let out a strangled cry and went to it, as if someone had just pushed his own mother to the ground. Ginny rolled her eyes, too frustrated with Jack's selfishness to care.

"Get away from the rail!" snapped Will, pulling Elizabeth away from the ship's beam. Ginny and Elizabeth both stared at Will.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"The kraken," stated Will grimly.

Ginny widened her eyes and looked over at Jack, her anger vanishing. Jack looked frozen with fear. Ginny turned back to Will. "What do we do?" she asked, determined to help Jack and the rest of the crew.

"We need to wound it enough for us to get away," Will replied. "Ready the cannons! Grab harpoons! Wait for my signal!" Will bellowed. Ginny and Elizabeth both grabbed harpoons and stood on deck. Ginny looked around, suddenly aware that she hadn't seen Jack in a while. Her concern for Jack was wiped away as soon as she saw the kraken's tentacles looming above her.

"Will?" Elizabeth called timidly. Ginny backed up with the rest of the remaining crew members on deck.

"Hold, hold…" Will was saying.

"Will?" Elizabeth called, a little more urgently.

"Steady… Hold…" was Will's reply.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" snapped Pintel from below.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, rushing over to fiancée.

"FIRE!" Will roared. The cannons boomed, causing the tentacles to jerk away from the ship. Ginny jabbed a particularly stubborn one with her harpoon. It coiled and snaked away, slinking back to the depths. "We must abandon ship," Will muttered to Ginny and Elizabeth.

"There're no boats left." said Elizabeth, indicating to the lack of longboats with a dip of her head.

Ginny glanced over. Hadn't there been one earlier? They'd used one to get ashore and back to the ship… So someone must've taken it between that time… Ginny's stomach did a backflip. She suddenly felt nauseous. No, Jack wouldn't do that. _He wouldn't have abandoned us all… He's better than that, I know it… _But Ginny knew better. She blinked back angry and hurt tears, turning to Will for an order. He began shouting for all the explosives to be loaded into a net. Will handed the rifle to Ginny. "Whatever you do, don't miss." he warned.

"Soon as you're clear." Ginny countered. She turned away, heading toward Elizabeth.

"Step to!" Elizabeth instructed a sailor, handing him a weapon. Ginny met Elizabeth's gaze. A grim understanding passed between them; a silent goodbye forged between them in case things went awry. Elizabeth glanced out at the island. A look of dismay passed over her face. "Oh, you coward!" she breathed. Ginny looked to see Jack, rowing away in the only longboat. She fought the urge to vomit. The ship shuddered, signaling the kraken's return.

…

_Keep rowing. Ignore them. All that matters is that you get away. Just keep going. Ignore them. None of them matter. Keep rowing. Don't slow down. Don't think about them. _

Jack paused, watching the kraken's tentacles ravage his ship, but that part didn't bother him as much as the terrible screams renting the air. Whose screams were they? His crew's? Will's? Elizabeth's? …Ginny's?

_I can't do this. I can't leave them behind. I can't leave Ginny behind, especially now… _

Jack frowned. Now… What? Now that he cared about her? Did he care about her? Or was she merely a pawn in all his games?

_She's not a pawn. Not anymore. She's… I've grown fonder of her. Oh God. No. I can't develop stirrings for Ginny. Not her. Shit. Fuck. What should I do?! _

Jack pulled out his compass. He knew the needle would spin eternally since he was between things, but… Jack's frown deepened. He stared at the compass's frozen needle, pointing straight ahead. It was telling him that the desire of his heart was to be with his crew, with Will and Elizabeth… With Ginny. To die or to live, he didn't know. But they were what mattered most to him. With a sigh of grim defeat, Jack turned his dinghy around to return to his friends.

…

Ginny ducked as a tentacle swept overhead, barely missing her. She looked around for Elizabeth, praying her sister was still alive. She caught sight of Elizabeth dodging out of the kraken's reach. A tentacle attempted to grab Elizabeth. Ginny hurried over. She shot the tentacle, which agitated the kraken. It scrambled around, trying to grasp either Elizabeth or Ginny. The girls leapt out of reach. Elizabeth let out a strangled cry and chopped the part portion of the tentacle off with her sword. It hissed and coiled away. Elizabeth and Ginny shared a look of mutual thanks before Ginny turned away. She carried the rifle toward the captain's cabin. Seawater sprayed down upon her. She blinked the saltiness out of her eyes, which were now burning. She looked up at the net full of explosives. Will was dangling from the net, entrapped in it. He was furiously trying to saw himself free. Ginny lifted the rifle, prepared to fire as soon as Will was released.

"Shoot!" Will cried. "Ginny, just shoot!"

Ginny moved her finger away from the trigger. She wouldn't shoot until Will was out of harm's way. She felt something snake up her leg. She was suddenly yanked from her stance and dragged back by the kraken. She screamed, clawing at the deck with her fingernails, fighting for her life. But she couldn't save herself, not this time.

…

Jack clambered aboard just in time to witness Ginny get dragged back by the kraken. "No!" he bellowed, rushing forward. He paused, a few feet from the doorway. Ginny was being assisted by Ragetti. Jack looked around. He saw the net of explosives and a rifle on the deck. It clicked in his head. He backed away before Ginny could see him. Someone picked up the rifle right as Ginny exited the cabin. The man who'd picked up the rifle was flung into the air by the kraken, sending the rifle sailing to the helm. Ginny hurried to the portside stairs. Jack scurried up the right ones, hoping to beat Ginny to it. Jack's foot slammed atop the rifle right as Ginny crawled toward it. Ginny desperately tried to move Jack's foot. Jack looked down at her and watched as her face went from a look of dismay to one of relief. Jack stooped down and picked up the rifle. He aimed it at the explosives. The eunuch, who had apparently gotten himself ensnared in the netting, cut himself free and fell to the deck. The kraken caressed the net of explosives. Jack squinted and fired.

The boom of the blast shuddered the ship. Jack felt the heat of the conflagration on his face. He could feel Ginny clinging to his leg for support. The kraken let out a pitiful moan and retreated. Jack looked down at Ginny. Her face was covered in grime. She'd lost her hat somewhere in the battle. A thin trail of blood trickled down the side of her hairline. Jack helped her stand, still staring at her. Had she seen his moment of cowardice? She must have. She didn't seem angry, though. Jack had to suppress the urge to kiss her. What if they never made it out of this alive? What if he never got the chance to explore what he had with Ginny?

Too late, Ginny turned away. Jack sighed and followed her down the stairs. "Abandon ship," Jack said, handing the rifle to Gibbs. Jack's heart felt as if someone were wringing it out. "Into the longboat."

**…**

**Nearing the end… Maybe 1-3 more chapters left. I'm not sure if I'm going to do At World's End or not. Thoughts? **

**daydreamer987: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! **

**R&amp;R please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Slaughter of the Sparrow _**

Ginny barely listened to the others discussing their escape plan. What was the point? They wouldn't be able to escape from this predicament. At least, not with Jack. Why was she the only one to understand? Why couldn't anyone else get it? It was Jack, all Jack! He was the only one the kraken was after! "Abandon ship or abandon hope." agreed Gibbs in a gruff tone. The others began packing the essentials into the longboat. Ginny hardly noticed them. She looked over at Jack, who had turned his back on them. He was running his hand along various sections of his ship, saying goodbye. Ginny's heart clenched painfully. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't… She had no choice. She approached Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," Ginny heard herself say.

Jack turned. His eyes were soft and rounded with anguish. "We're not free yet, love." His voice was ragged and hoarse. Ginny's heart felt the same way. She began to tremble. Her throat closed up and her eyes burned. She held back the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped closer to Jack.

"You came back," she whispered. _I'm so proud of you. _"I always knew you were a good man." _God, I can't do this. _Jack's eyes flickered to Ginny's lips. Ginny leaned in hesitantly. _I have to. I'm so sorry, Jack. _Her lips touched Jack's. Not to Ginny's surprise, Jack responded enthusiastically. _Jack, why couldn't you have fought off your lust for a woman's flesh? It might would save your life… _Ginny felt as if her heart were being ripped in two, uneven halves. She couldn't get carried away. She couldn't relish kissing Jack. She couldn't enjoy being in the embrace of a man. She couldn't even allow herself to care for Jack anymore. She pushed him back, pressing him against the mast. She traced Jack's arm with her hand. She shakily clasped the manacles around Jack's wrist, chaining him to the mast. Jack stopped the kiss and his eyes met Ginny's.

Ginny forced herself to stare at Jack, no matter how much she wanted to turn away without an explanation. That would be easier. But it would be unfair to Jack. His eyes were full of hurt and thoughtfulness. "It's after you, not the ship," Ginny breathed. "It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" Ginny closed her eyes to force the tears back. She met Jack's gaze again. _Why is he smiling? _"I'm not sorry." Ginny lied, rubbing salt into his wound. _Please don't ever forgive me. SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT! _

"Pirate." Jack accused, still grinning. His eyes gleamed with subtle pride. Ginny gritted her teeth to keep from crying out in agony. She had the oddest urge to slap Jack, or punch him. Why wouldn't he spit on her, hit her, scream for help, insult her? Why wasn't Jack doing anything? Ginny turned away. _Don't look back. Don't look back. _Ginny stopped and looked back. Jack was watching her with dejected eyes, pathetically chained to his own ship, damned to the depths because of her. Ginny's resolve cracked, and she felt the tears cascade down her cheeks. She turned away and climbed into the longboat, her heart splitting into two. She could hardly breathe.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked coolly.

_Did he see what I did? Good. I hope he despises me. _"He'd like to stay behind to give us a chance." Ginny replied. Jack deserved to die a hero, so Ginny would spare him the humiliation.

"Go." snapped Elizabeth. They pushed away from the _Pearl_, rowing toward the tiny speck of land of Isla Cruces. _What have I done? I've killed him. My best friend… The only person who knows me better than I know myself, the man I love… What? _

Ginny inhaled sharply. She was no stranger to pain, but there was nothing quite like this. Agony, pure excruciation, ripped into her heart like lightning. She took ragged breaths, unable to breathe normally. This was the only innocent person she'd killed deliberately. Not just any innocent, either. It was the man she loved. _God, why couldn't it have been me to die? Why? Why the fuck must I be the one to murder and lose all that I love? Can I not have some fucking peace? God, please! Why couldn't I have been the one to die? _

…

Ginny was numb. She could no longer feel the pain, her self-disgust, her despair… She was empty. Her chest ached with the dull thud of hollowness. The little she had left to feel was an occasional flash of anxiety. What had she become? Who was she turning into? Where, along the way, had she lost herself? Her love for others, her compassion, her warmth? Where had her innocence, her child-like fascination with the world, her adventurous spirit, her hope gone? Who was she?

Ginny glanced up at Tia Dalma, who was offering Ginny a mug. From the strong aroma, Ginny could tell it was rum. Ginny felt a dull pang as she was reminded of Jack. She shook her head. She felt sick. "Against de cold, and de sorrow," said Tia.

Ginny wanted to resist, but the human she had left in her didn't want to hurt Tia's feelings. Or Ginny just didn't want to argue. Ginny grabbed a mug but didn't drink. She could hear the others talking about Jack. Tears leaked from Ginny's eyes and slid down her cheeks. "…I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs was saying.

Ginny looked at him. _And it got him killed. _"If there was a way… To bring him back… Ginny…" murmured Will.

Ginny looked at him, but Tia beat her to it. "Would you do it? Hm?" said the voodoo queen sharply. "What would you do? Hm? What would any o' you be willin' to do? Hm? Would you sail to de ends of de eart', and beyond, to fetch back… witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?" said Tia.

A tiny, weak spark of hope flickered in Ginny's chest. She stared at Tia, not wanting to become too hopeful, but unable to deny her yearning for the possibility of rescuing Jack. The crew shouted its chorus of "ayes" and Tia finally turned to Ginny, who nodded quickly. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes." Ginny added a little more strongly.

"All right," said Tia, smiling. "But if you are to breat'e de weird and haunted shores at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows dose waters." She turned, facing a set of stairs. Ginny heard a persistent thud as someone descended the stairs. Curious, she got up to investigate with the others. Ginny felt her face contort with shock as none other than Hector Barbossa revealed himself at the foot of the stairs.

"So tell me," said Barbossa. "What's become of my ship?" He bit into a bright green apple and laughed, Jack the monkey shrieking on his shoulder.

"It's not your ship!" snarled Ginny.

"Ah, Miss Stormmare. Good to see ye again." said Barbossa.

"Fuck you!" Ginny spat.

"Ginny!" gasped Elizabeth. Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of Tia's shack, not giving a damn that everyone was watching her. Ginny dropped to her knees on Tia's porch. Her body wracked with a dry sob. Her pain subsided into numbness once more. Ginny pulled her knees to her chest. She wanted to die. Her instinct to protect had gotten Jack Sparrow killed. _Don't lie to yourself, Ginny. It was my instinct to survive that killed him. _Ginny heard the front door creak open and slam shut, but Ginny didn't even flinch.

"I know what be troublin' ye, child," said Tia Dalma. Ginny stiffened.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles, Tia." Ginny grumbled.

Tia sighed. "I know what ye did. Yer betrayal of Jack Sparra haunts yer very soul."

Ginny jumped to her feet. "How do you know?"

Tia flashed Ginny a black smile. "I know all, child," Tia drawled. "What matters most is dat ye don't consume yerself in guilt. It will corrupt you and your purpose."

"My purpose?" Ginny questioned, taken aback.

"You have a touch of destiny," whispered Tia. She reached out and pressed her dark-skinned hand against the jewel of Ginny's pendant. "You and I are… Sisters of de sea, Ginny Stormmare."

Ginny blinked, her face void of expression. "Right…" she muttered. "Have you told the others?"

Tia shook her head, retreating her hand. "Dat is a choice for you to make," she said.

Ginny sighed. "I don't want to tell them," she muttered. "And I don't know if it's because I want Jack to seem like a hero or because I'm too cowardly to tell the truth."

"Perhaps a little bit of both," said Tia.

"Thanks," muttered Ginny.

"Yer heart be not of cowardice, Ginny Stormmare. It be of courage. But I sense yer reluctance to tell de truth of Jack Sparrow's death. It matters not if you tell dem or not. It will alter no course." said Tia.

Ginny turned to the voodoo queen. "And what about Jack? Will he… How will he react?"

Tia smiled. "Alas, child, I cannot say. Dere be many paths that can be taken, and I know not which Jack Sparrow will take. Him is an unpredictable man."

Ginny turned away. "Tell me about it."

"But I do know dat ye will face many more hardships toget'er." said Tia.

"Well that's reassuring."

"But it means you may overcome yer differences." countered Tia.

Ginny blinked back tears. "Can I have a moment alone?"

"Aye. Fret not, Ginny Stormmare. Ye have not slaughtered the sparrow indefinitely." Tia said in what Ginny presumed to be a soothing tone. Tia drifted away, and the front door slammed behind her once more.

Ginny closed her eyes. She didn't want to hope. She didn't want to have faith that maybe Jack Sparrow could miraculously escape death again. She didn't want to hope that Jack would ever forgive her, because she didn't deserve it. She was a survivalist, not a hero. She and Jack had that in common. But, in the end, Jack's heroic side won out, bringing him back to the floundering _Black_ _Pearl_. And that heroic side of Jack brought him to his doom. Ginny's survival instincts overpowered Jack and murdered him. And Ginny would pay for that. She deserved to. But Jack didn't deserve to be punished for proving himself as a good man. So, Ginny decided, she would not allow herself to mope. She wasn't going to whine or wallow in self-pity. She was going to focus all her energy on rescuing Jack Sparrow. If she were redeemed in the process, so be it. If not, so be it. At least Jack Sparrow would be alive. And if she failed, Ginny Stormmare would cease to exist.

**…**

**The end! So the general consensus was for me to continue with the next one, so I will. I apologize for all the language in this chapter. Normally, I would refrain from using the F-bomb, but I felt like Ginny had good reason to use it. Also, I know I stole a bit of Elizabeth's thunder, and I am sorry to do that, but every Jack/OC story I've read, the OC didn't do it and then didn't forgive Elizabeth, and Jack fell in love with the OC and blah, blah, blah. I love those stories, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to add a twist to the story. I feel like it throws quite an obstacle in my Jack/OC pairing, don't you think? Hooray for drama, lol. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Let me know what you think with my plot twist! **


	11. Author's Note

**Not a chapter! Just letting you guys know that Chapter One of Seeking the Sparrow is now up! **


End file.
